Elsword's True Love
by UraNekoSama
Summary: Elsword had known her since childhood. He realizes he liked her for a while. The day he was going to confess his love to her was messed up and they have been separated. Will Elsword still have feelings for her? Will the girl remember Elsword? Does she even have feelings for him? Elsword x Aisha (This takes place a few years after they get separated)
1. Chapter 1

Classes ~

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Elemental Master

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Eve: Code Empress

Raven: Blade Master

~ Aisha's POV ~ I wake up by the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and sat up. I'm not really a morning person. I get out of bed and do the usual stuff like take a shower. I ran down stairs and saw Speka eating breakfast while looking at me. ''Where are you going?'' She asked. ''Somewhere.'' I said ''Right..''  
I walked out the door and look at the clock tower. Uh-oh I'm late. I was suppose to be at the academy a hour ago. I started running since Rena would kill me if I was late again! I ran around a corner and bash into something. I look up to see a person in a white jacket and a blade in hand with their hood up looking down at me. The person's taller than me but I don't care. I apologized then bowed in respect. I start to run again. When I got to the academy Eve, Rena, Chung and Ara looked at me.  
''You're late again Aisha'' Rena said. ''Sorry I overslept.'' Then Ara hugged me from behind and said "Don't be sorry! It happens.'' I glanced at Chung. He's staring at his cannon in deep though. I sat down then Rena,Eve, and Ara started talking. ''So..what are we gonna do today?'' Ara asked. ''I'm not sure'' Eve said in a tone that said she's bored. ''Lets do something fun. Summer is almost over.'' Rena suggested. "LETS GO TO THE BEACH!" I said/yelled cheerfully. Then we just look at Chung. Man he's spaced out looks up and nods but I know he isn't listening to us. I know him to well. ''YEAH that's a good idea!'' Ara said. Chung hadn't said anything so I tried getting his attention. ''Chung you okay?'' I asked. ''I think he's dead.'' Eve said. I look over at Rena who is shaking her head at Chung. ''Uh, w-well..'' Chung stuttered. Then he thinks some more. I punched his arm playfully and said ''Come on man! It will be fun!'' ''Yeah come on Chung.'' Eve said. Chung looks at Eve and smiles and nods. I started to jump up and down. ''YEAH!'' I yelled in excitement. Eve then slapped me. ''Calm down.'' ''Nah'' Everyone laughs at me so I decided to stick my tongue out at Eve and she does the same. I rushed over to the door and said ''LAST ONE THERE IS A BLOOD EATER FAN!''I started to run up to the train station. When I reached the station I smiled and waited for the finally come and I started jump up and down and the last one to come was Ara.  
''So Ara how long have you been a Blood Eater fan?'' Ara smacked me on the head and said ''Shut up!''I punched her playfully and ran into the station. Rena goes up to the ticket booth. ''8 students please'' She said. The guy handed the tickets to Rena and we wait for the train. When we got in the train I look around seeing Rena and Ara talking and laughing and Chung and Eve talking. I look at Rena and Ara who are now laughing. I sighed and think *SO BORED* ''Aisha you okay?'' Rena asked.  
''Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine.'' ''You sure?'' ''Do I look fine?'' ''Err..'' ''Thought so. Ara laughs. Then the train starts to slow down and the doors open. I ran outside and looked at the sea. I started to run off down the sand. ''Aisha be careful!'' Chung said in a worried tone. ''You worry too much Chung!'' I stopped and placed my towel on the sand and the others do the same. I looked at them. I then asked ''Lets go swimming?'' ''Sure'' Eve said. All of us run into the water and start splashing water at each other. Then Chung picks me up bridal style. ''Chung what are yo-!'' Before I could say anything else, he drops me into the water. I swim back up to the surface and see everyone laughing. I then tackle Chung. ''Why you little!'' ''Aisha no!'' ''Hahaha! Aisha you might kill him.'' Ara said. ''So?'' I said. ''Hey! You want me dead.'' ''Aw no way I love ya buddy!'' ''Haha very funny.'' ''She's joking Chung.'' Chung looks over his shoulder at Eve and grins. ''I know that!'' ''Sure..sure you did!'' Rena came along and said ''Stop it guys.'' ''Its getting dark.'' I said ''Yeah and Stella will kill me and Eve if we are back late.'' Ara said in a scared voice. ''Stella can't really kill a nasod.'' We get out of the water and I put some clothes back on and head back to Hamel. When we got back I said my good byes to the guys and start to walk home. I started to feel like I was being followed so I turned around but no one was there. I heard footsteps so I stop. I felt a hand go over my mouth and someone help my waist. My eyes go wide in shock. ''Hmmph..!'' '' Don't even try to scream.'' That voice..it sounds like Elsword's..but it can't be. Elsword was killed a few years ago.. I had to think fast. I thought of something and kicked the guy in the ''lower area''. I start to run but the guy appears in front of me. I gasp and stop dead in my tracks. The guy had a black and red hoodie on and his hood was up. ''You and Chung aren't getting away that easy.'' He said. ''Chung..?'' I asked in confusion. ''Yes..you know him.'' ''Leave us alone!'' The guy starts to move forward and I move backwards then I look behind me and my back presses up against a wall. ''Damn..'' I mumbled. ''There's no way out Aisha.'' I suddenly fall into something. I fell to the floor and hit my head and go unconscious.

Hey guys. Its UraNekoSama~. Next chapter will be updated soon! (In a week or less) Please post a review, read any other stories I create etc. Thank you~


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys Neko here. I'm sorry to announce that I will have to discontinue the story untill I get enough free time to work on the story. Everyday I will work on multiple chapters bit by bit then update ''Elsword's True Love'' after its all done or I will just update the story with new chapters everytime I finish one. Again, sorry for discontinuing the story. 


End file.
